


Doubtful

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, and Sherlock's baking, for a given value of baking, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “You’re sure this will work, Molly?”“I don’t see how you can mess it up. You just dump the ingredients in a mug, mix it up a bit and blitz it in the microwave. It’s virtually idiot-proof, Sherlock.”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'stwenty-sixth Inksolation prompt for May.
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Kudos: 22





	Doubtful

“You’re sure this will work, Molly?”

“I don’t see how you can mess it up. You just dump the ingredients in a mug, mix it up a bit and blitz it in the microwave. It’s virtually idiot-proof, Sherlock.”

“They can always build a better idiot.”

“I _know_ you’re not talking about yourself. Wait, stop right there.”

“What is it? What did I miss?”

“That mug’s _really_ full, and you’re going to end up with another mess on your hands if you microwave it as it is. I’d say divide that into two mugs.”

“Thank you, Molly. Would you say this counts as baking?”

“Hm, a cake’s a cake, isn’t it? I mean, you won’t win _Bake Off_ on the strength of your mug cakes, but if you can eat it and you like it, does it really matter?”

**Author's Note:**

> [ The handwritten draft is here on Tumblr.](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYT6tYhGu00)


End file.
